


Keep Moving On

by Breemarie12256



Series: Carmen Sandiego Being a Parental Figure [4]
Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22426378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breemarie12256/pseuds/Breemarie12256
Summary: After what happened on the blimp, Ivy is still bothered by the aftermath. And Carmen comforts her.
Relationships: Ivy & Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep
Series: Carmen Sandiego Being a Parental Figure [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585132
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	Keep Moving On

**Author's Note:**

> This is a follow up to my other story “We’re Family, Aren’t We?” 
> 
> If you haven’t read that one, then PLEASE read it now so you’ll understand what’s going on in this fic. 
> 
> Overall, enjoy!

The crew got off the blimp after safely landing it. Walking out of the cockpit of the aircraft.   
Ivy was still very traumatized by what just happened only a few minutes ago. The Mechanic, the fight, her killing a VILE operative, it was..Too much to handle. 

They managed to get the supercar back to Dubai Auto where Stirling and Al Serjak were.   
Stirling had asked them if they considered joining his team, his family, at all. Zack and Ivy declined his offer, wanting to stay with Carmen. Who was the closest they had to family in a long time.  
Stirling was a little disappointed they didn’t want to join his team and finally become professional racers like his son. But, he supported their decision and wished them luck with whatever they were planning to do. And then...The team was off once again. 

Carmen, Zack and Ivy walked back to the hotel they were staying in to pack their things and go to the airport to catch a flight on their private jet.   
As Ivy was packing, she was still fighting the voices in her head. They were telling her anything but positive thoughts. 

‘Quit lying to yourself.’ The voice, so similar to her own, said. 

‘This is your fault.’ It said again. 

Ivy felt her breath hitch. Trying not to break down into tears again. Fight back....fight back...!   
‘It’s not my fault...It’s not my fault!’ She mentally screamed, screwing her eyes shut. 

‘Yes, it is..’ the voice said. ‘You killed a damn VILE operative, you murderer.’ 

Ivy gasped at the last line of what the voice said. No..NO! She was not a murderer! That blasted woman brought this on herself... !   
‘She didn’t.’ The voice chimed in her head once again. 

‘It was your fault.’ 

Ivy couldn’t take it anymore. She couldn’t fight it any longer. And so, she finally gave in. 

‘It was my fault.’ 

‘Yes..’ 

‘The Mechanic is dead because of me..’ 

‘Yes..’ 

‘Carmen and Zack hate me..’ 

‘Yes..’ 

‘I’m a murderer..’ 

‘Say it again.’ 

‘I’m a murderer.’ 

‘Louder.’ 

‘I’m a murderer!’ 

‘LOUDER!’ 

“IM A MURDERER!” Ivy screamed at the top of her lungs. Before completely breaking down into tears.   
She abandoned her unpacked luggage and collapsed to her knees. Burying her head into her sweaty palms. 

Frantic footsteps were heard. Tapping against the hard wood floor. Abruptly, the door was slammed open. Revealing Carmen standing in the doorway, with a concerned look plastered on her face. 

Once she saw Ivy hunched over on the ground, crying, Carmen sprung into action.   
She sprinted over to where Ivy was and pried her hands away from her face. Seeing the tears running down the redhead girl’s cheeks. 

Ivy looked up into Carmen’s grey-purple eyes, noticing the woman’s worried look.   
Ivy sniffled. “Don’t worry, Carm, I’m fine. I’m okay.” She said, while she was really trying to reassure herself that she was okay. But Carmen obviously did not buy it. 

“You are not fine, Ivy. You’re crying.” Carmen said, reaching up to wipe the tears from Ivy’s eyes.   
“Tell me what’s going on.” Carmen said, placing both hands on Ivy’s shoulders. Ivy shrugged them off. 

“Nothing’s wrong! See?” Ivy said, putting on her happiest fake smile. 

Carmen raised an eyebrow at her, clearly not fooled by her antic. Ivy deflated, knowing she can’t hide from Carmen. The woman was too perceptive for her own good.   
“...I’m a murderer, aren’t I?” Ivy asked, glancing down at the floor. Carmen frowned at her. 

“What do you mean, kiddo? You didn’t even know that those wrenches were dangerous enough to cut someone open!” Carmen said, shocked that Ivy would think of herself in that kind of way. But then again, it made sense.   
Ivy did kill a VILE operative. But it was accidental. As wrong as that sounds, it’s true. Ivy didn’t want to kill The Mechanic. 

“Yeah, but I still killed someone, Carm! How can I not blame myself for something that was entirely my wrongdoing and no one else’s!?” Ivy exclaimed, as more tears escaped her eyes.   
Carmen’s frown dropped from her face. Ivy had a point. Even if she didn’t mean to do it, it was still a crime. 

“You’re right. It was your wrongdoing. But, at least stop thinking badly about yourself. Murderers want to actually kill people, but you didn’t want to kill at all. Even the better people do that sometimes, Ivy. Just because we’re better people than VILE doesn’t mean we aren’t immune to messed up things like murdering people.” Carmen said, pulling Ivy into a hug. 

Carmen sighed. “I know, this is very bad, and it’ll take a long time to cope with what you did. So, we’re going to lay low for a while. The police could’ve gotten wind that you murdered The Mechanic. And if you turned yourself in, which is normally the right thing to do, then it’ll make it easier for VILE to track us down.” 

Carmen pulled away from Ivy, resting a hand on the girl’s shoulder. 

“You’re not alone.” Carmen said. Squeezing Ivy’s shoulder in reassurance. 

Ivy smiled through her tears. “Thanks, Carm.” 

Carmen smiled back. “You’re welcome, kid.” 

Carmen pulled Ivy into a hug once more. Wanting the girl to feel safe. 

____________________________

We could cry our lives away 

But if they were here they’d say 

Go forward

You must keep moving on 

_____________________________

**Author's Note:**

> Whoever got where those lyrics are from, you are GODS! 😂
> 
> Next update will hopefully be within this week. I have an exam tomorrow so I won’t be able to write anything for you guys. But I will definitely have a new story posted whenever I have the time! 
> 
> See y’all later! 
> 
> \- Bree


End file.
